


Skin Deep

by LBarnes737



Series: Stoneborn [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Some Romance, because i love dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBarnes737/pseuds/LBarnes737
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El and Dante have had a rocky relationship since the death of their father. Not because they want to, but simply because they have no idea how to communicate with one another. Despite this there has never been any doubt that they love each other. Which is why when Dante is carried off by the same creatures that murdered their dad, El refuses to lose one more relative and chases after him. </p><p>The chase leads her to quite unexpected places and gaining rather unique companions. But there is a darker motive behind the kidnapping, one which if successful will destroy the natural order as they know it.</p><p>Not that El is really paying attention to that little detail. </p><p>Lets focus on saving her little brother first - we can worry about the world later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this, I am currently at a very bad point in time so writing is a little difficult but I really don't want to lose these stories. The moment I have time I will continue to work on them. xxx

El lay down on the bottom of the small fishing boat, eyes closed under the blissful warmth of the sun


End file.
